<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rob and the Wattersons by Shiny_Stones_Are_Cool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756735">Rob and the Wattersons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Stones_Are_Cool/pseuds/Shiny_Stones_Are_Cool'>Shiny_Stones_Are_Cool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Amazing World of Gumball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Jealousy, Self-Esteem Issues, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Stones_Are_Cool/pseuds/Shiny_Stones_Are_Cool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob moves in with the Wattersons. Gumball doesn't like that, not one bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicole Watterson/Richard Watterson, Penny Fitzgerald/Gumball Watterson, Rob &amp; Darwin Watterson, Rob &amp; Gumball Watterson, Rob &amp; Penny Fitzgerald, Rob and Anais Watterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rob and the Wattersons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> Rob didn't <em>mean </em>to spend time with the Wattersons, it just sort of happened. He stared at the television, trying to ignore the pair of eyes burning into the side of his head. He shifted uncomfortably on the Wattersons couch, refusing to turn around. He pulled his knees up to his chest, breaking out into a nervous sweat. He should have never even <em>looked </em>at Nicole but here we are, spending time with your nemesis' family.</p><p>Gumball let out a grumble and gritted his teeth, clenching his fist. Rob swallowed nervously, refusing to look away from the television.</p><p>Now you're probably wondering how this happened. Let's start from the beginning.</p><hr/><p>Rob walked through the grocery store, holding a basket in his hand. He stopped at a shelf and reached to get a can of beans. From the side of his eye, he saw someone struggle to reach a can.</p><p>"Here," Rob said, handing the can to the person next to him.</p><p>"Thank you, young man." A familiar voice said. Rob quickly turned his head in surprise to see Nicole. His enemy's mother. His eye widened and he froze in fear.</p><p>"Y-you're welcome," Rob muttered out. Out of all people he decided to help, why did it have to be her? Nicole eyed Rob and leaned onto her shopping cart.</p><p>"I know this is sudden but do you mind helping me with shopping? You can reach the high shelves and my husband didn't want to come." Nicole said, crossing her arms and letting out a soft sigh. Rob thought to himself for a few moments. He technically wasn't evil anymore, so he could help anyone he wanted. Just because he hated Gumball and Darwin didn't mean he had to hate their parents. Besides, Nicole had short arms, she couldn't reach as high as Rob.</p><p>"Sure thing, " Rob said with an uneasy smile. Nicole gave a grateful smile and pointed to the top shelf.</p><p>"Can you grab a few more ?" Nicole asked. Rob reached up and grabbed a few more cans, dropping them into Nicole's shopping cart. Nicole smiled and looked at Rob's basket. It was filled with fruits, vegetables, and a few cans of food.</p><p>"You have a lot of groceries there, are you helping out your parents?" Nicole asked. Rob glanced at his basket and shook his head.</p><p>"Nah, I don't have parents. I'm shopping for myself." Rob said casually. Nicole's eyes widened and she stood up straight.</p><p>"You don't have any family?" Nicole asked with concern laced in her voice. Rob shook his head. "Where do you live?" She asked.</p><p>"The dump," Rob said with a shrug of his shoulders. Nicoles face twisted to a mix of sadness and surprise. Rob didn't understand what the big deal was, he just lived on his own. It was completely normal for a 13-year-old.</p><p>"Hold on for a moment, I need to think," Nicole said, putting her hand on her chin. She stared off into the distance, thinking to herself. Her expression was unreadable. Rob glanced off to the side uncomfortably. What was she planning? Her eyes lit up when she thought of something. </p><p>"Since you don't have anywhere to go, how about you stay with my family for a while?!" Nicole asked enthusiastically. Rob's eye widened and he gritted his teeth nervously.</p><p>All he had to do is say no and walk away, that's all he had to do.<br/><br/>"I would love that!" Rob said with a smile.</p><p>WHY DID HE SAY YES? Now he had to live with his nemesis until he was able to leave. Okay, all he had to do is wait for the Wattersons to turn around, and then he'd run. </p><p>Nicole excitedly clapped her hands and grabbed Rob by the hand. </p><p>“Let’s finish shopping and I’ll show you to your place,” Nicole said happily, leading through the store. Rob let out a nervous exhale. This wasn’t going to end well. </p><hr/><p>Nicole and Rob walked into the Wattersons house, holding paper bags filled with groceries in their arms. Rob looked around the house to see it looked just like he remembered it. Richard laid on the couch in his underwear, watching tv. Richard looked at Rob.</p><p>"Who's the kid?" Richard asked his wife, looking back at the tv. Nicole gave a large fake smile.</p><p>"This is our guest, Rob. He'll be staying with us for a while." Nicole explained. Richard shrugged his shoulders and clicked through channels.</p><p>"Eh, we don't need anymore guest. Send him to a hotel." Richard stated. Nicole angrily gritted her teeth. She gave Rob a small smile hiding her anger.</p><p>"Do you mind putting these in the kitchen for me, I need to have a discussion with my husband," Nicole said as she handed Rob the grocery bags. Rob quickly walked out of the living room, knowing how angry Nicole could get. He entered the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. He reached into the bags, taking out the groceries. If he was staying with the Wattersons, he might as well help out.</p><p>Rob placed the groceries in their rightful places. Nicole walked into the kitchen, putting her hands on her hips. She blinked in surprise when she noticed all of the groceries were gone.</p><p>"Did you put away all of the groceries?" Nicole asked in disbelief. Rob nodded his head. Nicole's mouth gaped in surprise. "Wow...thank you! I'm not used to kids helping out around here without being asked." She said with a chuckle. Rob gave a smile.</p><p>"It's no problem!" Rob said happily. He forgot how good it felt for somehow to be proud of him. It made him feel loved. Love felt weird. Like bubbles in his stomach.</p><p>"Go get yourself cleaned up. The bathroom is the first door upstairs." Nicole said. Rob already knew that but he wasn't going to mention it. It would be creepy if they knew he had been in their house for months. He turned around and walked out of the kitchen.</p><p>He was extremely nervous to live with the Wattersons. On one hand, he got love and affection, something he wanted since he came out of the void. On the other hand, he was going to live with his nemesis who could easily ruin his life. Rob let out a shaky sigh and shook his head, glitching a bit. He could clear his mind in a nice warm bath.</p><hr/><p>Rob walked down the stairs with a smile on his face and a towel over his head. This was the first bath he had taken in months. It relaxed his nerves. He completely forgot how relaxing baths could be. He couldn't even remember what he was stressed about!<br/><br/></p><p>"Mom we're home!" A familiar voice shouted from the front door. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais walked into the house, coming in from school. Rob and Gumball made eye contact with each other. Gumball's eyes widened and he pointed a finger at Rob.</p><p>"Rob, My worst nemesis! What are you doing here?!" Gumball asked, getting into a fighting stance. Darwin stood protectively in front of Anais, also ready to fight. Nicole walked into the room with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Kids, this is Rob. He'll be staying with us for a while. I want you three to be nice to him," Nicole gave a wide smile with wide eyes, "Understood?!" She said in a more threatening tone. The kids gulped nervously and quickly nodded there heads. Nicole gave a happy smile. "Good, now you four get to know each other." She sad before walking out of the room.</p><p>Rob stared at Gumball, feeling heavy tension in the room. Gumball glared at him. "I'm watching you." Gumball threatened, walking past Rob. He let out a nervous breath. This was going to be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>